1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and especially to a card edge connector with an ejecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, conventional connectors for Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM) are card edge connectors with ejecting mechanisms on its two sides. Each ejecting mechanism is pivotingly mounted in an insulating body of the card edge connector, and has a fastener on an upper end thereof for engaging with a notch in a lateral edge of a memory card which is inserted into the insulating body to retain the memory card in the card edge connector. However, conventional memory cards always have upper notches and lower notches arranged in their lateral edges, and the fasteners of the ejecting mechanisms always fasten the upper notches and don't engage with the lower notches. For example, a card edge electrical connector disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 00217090 includes an insulating body and an ejecting mechanism pivotingly mounted in the insulating body. A fastener of the ejecting mechanism fastens an upper notch in a sub-circuit board. A recessed portion in a side wall of the insulating body and a lower notch in the sub-circuit board align with each other in a side direction of the insulating body. Though the connector can steadily retain the sub-circuit board (or called memory card) in the insulating body, because the fastener of the ejecting mechanism fastens the upper notch and don't fasten the lower notch, it is necessary that not only the side wall of the insulating body but also the ejecting mechanism are designed to be very high to engage with the upper notch of the sub-circuit board. The above conventional connectors have high cost and are difficult to assemble. Hence, there is a need for a new card edge connector to overcome the above shortcomings.